digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Sovereigns
The , known as the "Harmonious Ones" in the Digimon Adventure series, are a group of four Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols. Like the Guardian Spirits, they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass — Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents and is enshrined in the "Center", from which he supervises the others. Due to Lucemon, Fanglongmon was sealed in the deepest, darkest place within the earth. This caused the Sovereigns to lose their rule and struggle for hegemony, but an equilibrium was established that is still maintained.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=FJsJXfODqQ0%3D Digimon Life: Huanglongmon] The Sovereigns have reigned over the Digital World and protected it since the age of myth, and they have become legendary beings which are extremely difficult to track down.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/qinglongmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Qinglongmon] They are powerful to the point that ordinary Mega Digimon are unable to compete with them, so they have become the highest authorities of the Digital World, said to in fact be gods due to their extreme power.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/zhuqiaomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Zhuqiaomon] Unlike normal Digimon which only have one DigiCore per body, each of the Sovereigns has twelve DigiCores which float outside their body and channel their immortality and tremendous power.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/baihumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Baihumon] Except for Fanglongmon, who has eight, each of the Sovereigns also has four shining eyes.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/xuanwumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Xuanwumon] While the Chinese names for the guardian spirits were used for the Digimon themselves, as well as in Digimon World 3 for the four cities at the cardinal points of the map of the Amaterasu Server, their Japanese names were used for the respective four cities of the Asuka Server. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 The Harmonious Ones are the guardians of the four compass points of the Digital World, and preserve the balance of the Digital World. Azulongmon is the guardian of the Eastern region, where the Japanese DigiDestined's adventures take place (corresponding to the Real World location of the human partners). Before the DigiDestined arrived in the Digital World, the four Harmonious Ones were defeated and sealed away by each of the Dark Masters. Following the defeat of the Dark Masters at the hands of the DigiDestined, the Sovereigns were still trapped beneath the seal. In order to break the seal, they took the power from the DigiDestined's Crests. The Crest of Light and Hope respectively broke Azulongmon's seal, Courage and Friendship unsealed one of the four seals, Sincerity and Love released another seal, and finally Knowledge and Reliability broke the last seal. However, there was also a very serious unfortunate side effect. It also meant that the eight children's Digimon could no longer Digivolve to Ultimate or Mega. The Sovereigns are imprisoned once again because of the influence of the Control Spires. When Ken Ichijouji brings his Dark D-3 Digivice into the Digital World, the Digimon Sovereigns are able to find new Digimon who have the ancient power to armor digivolve, thus bypassing the evil powers of the Control Spires that prevent Digimon from using regular Digivolution. The Sovereigns then create the D-3s for the new DigiDestined and select various Digimon who have the power to Armor Digivolve and seal them underneath the Digi-Eggs, though Gatomon and Patamon are already capable of Armor Digivolving, though Gatomon's Holy Ring has to be removed first. The Crest of Kindness is hidden from Ken by the powers of darkness, so it is necessary for the Harmonious Ones to rebuild it into the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers In this game, which serves as a prelude to Adventure 02, the four Harmonious Ones draw Ryo Akiyama into the Digital World, and organize a tournament under false pretenses, so that Ryo may grow in power so that he will be strong enough to defeat Millenniummon. The time frame of this game suggests it happens after the Sovereigns are released by the Crests and before they are resealed by the Control Spires. D-3 Digimon Tamers The four Sovereigns play an important role in Digimon Tamers. The most prominent of the four is Zhuqiaomon, but unlike in Digimon Adventure 02, all four Sovereigns make an appearance. The Digimon Sovereigns live on the sixth, deepest plain of the Digital World, along with the Catalyst, or Shining Digivolution. They were some of the first Digimon to reach their highest form, and in an attempt to distance themselves from humans, they ironically took the appearance of the humans' gods. When the D-Reaper begins to re-emerge, the four Sovereigns cannot agree on a strategy. Zhuqiaomon believes that they should use the Shining Digivolution to allow Digimon to digivolve and fight back, while Azulongmon believes that it is the Digimon's ability to grow in strength that brought the D-Reaper out in the first place. He has the DigiGnomes transform the Shining Digivolution into Calumon. With the loss of the power to Digivolve, Zhuqiaomon, thinking that the Digimon can instead grow stronger by defeating humanity, send his Deva into the Real World. Soon, his servant Makuramon discovers Calumon and attempts to return him to Zhuqiaomon, causing the Tamers to follow him in an attempt to rescue their friend. Makuramon, however, loses Calumon, and the Tamers find him, but Caturamon recaptures him. After being separated, and a long, difficult trek across the Digital World, the Tamers arrive at Zhuqiaomon's domain. As they battle him, Azulongmon makes his appearance. Meanwhile, Ryo Akiyama encounters Ebonwumon and Baihumon in the latter's domain, and soon, they all gather in Zhuqiaomon's area, just as the D-Reaper begins to make its appearance. Here, a compromise is made, and the Sovereigns implore Calumon to release his power so Digimon can digivolve and fight back. Thus, it is Zhuqiaomon's plan that prevails in the end, even though that does not excuse his methods in attacking the Tamers. The Sovereigns lead their new army of Mega Digimon (made up of MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, three Diaboromon, a Digimon that might be Pukumon, Gryphonmon, Hououmon, Boltmon, Plesiomon, GranKuwagamon, Jijimon, and Babamon) to fight the D-Reaper in the Digital World. Later, they travel to the Real World and help the Tamers by removing the Cable Reaper from the battle. Ultimate D-Ark Digimon Twin Members }, with "Azure" as a reference to that name. Its design is also derived from the mythological Dragon King of the East Sea, . It is the Sovereign that guards the East, and represents the element of lightningIn the original mythology, Qīng Lóng instead represents the element of wood. and season of Spring. It commands the Deva Mihiramon, Antylamon, and Majiramon. It releases intense lightning strikes, and although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless something serious occurs. Digimon Adventure 02 Each Digidestined's Crest was used to free each of the Guardians. It seems that it took two Crests to free one Guardian, and, as Azulongmon states while talking to BlackWarGreymon and the DigiDestined, he was released by the Crests of Hope and Light. Azulongmon's appearance drives BlackWarGreymon to destroy the Destiny Stones, which keeps the balance of the Digital World intact, by accident. This is because after a stone is destroyed, it causes Azulongmon to appear briefly in pain. After BlackWarGreymon sees Azulongmon appear, he decides that he is a worthy opponent and that he will continue to destroy the stones in search of him. Ultimately, Azulongmon is freed when the DigiDestined uses their D-3s to move the final Destiny Stone, causing him to appear. After Azulongmon dispatches BlackWarGreymon, he passes on his knowledge of the past to the DigiDestined, plants his Seeds of Light (seeds that will sprout and take on the same purpose as the Destiny Stones) in place of the destroyed Destiny Stones, and leaves. Later, Azulongmon gives the DigiDestined one of his twelve DigiCores through Gennai. The power of the DigiCore allows the original DigiDestined's Digimon to digivolve into their Ultimate forms again, and for Paildramon to mega digivolve into Imperialdramon. Azulongmon later gives Tai Kamiya and Agumon more power, allowing Agumon to become WarGreymon once again so that he can fend off BlackWarGreymon. Another DigiCore is used in New York, America to let Palmon digivolve to Lillymon. It also gives Veemon and Betamon energy to digivolve into ExVeemon and Seadramon respectively. Whether it is the same DigiCore or a different one is unknown. It is also suggested that BlackWarGreymon got to the human world inadvertently because of Azulongmon. Agumon explains that, when Azulongmon gave the DigiDestined the power to fight in the Real World by use of the DigiCore, the Digital World's defenses were weakened, meaning that not much was able to stand in the way of BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Azulongmon makes a full appearance in this game, set shortly after Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji defeat Millenniummon and Ken receives the Dark Spore. In it, Ebonwumon and the other Harmonious Ones set up a false contest under the pretense that all but one of them has become evil, and the Tamer who wins the contest must stop the others. Ryo wins this contest, and it is revealed that it was set up to train him to fight Moon=Millenniummon. Digimon Tamers Azulongmon first appears when Zhuqiaomon attacks the Tamers. He saves the humans and their partner Digimon before fighting against Zhuqiaomon. He finally convinces Zhuqiaomon to not attack the Tamers so that they can focus on the true enemy, the D-Reaper. He tells the Tamers the history of the Digital World and each of its layers. He and Zhuqiaomon later meet with Baihumon and Ebonwumon to discuss the D-Reaper situation and helps to release Calumon's Shining Digivolution power, which digivolves every Digimon to their Mega forms. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Azulongmon assists Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon into dragging the D-Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Azulongmon has a noticeably different personality in Digimon Tamers then in Digimon Adventure 02. In Adventure 02 he's depicted as extremely witty, while Tamers he's depicted as serious and no-nonsense. Attacks * : Lets intense thunder fall from the sky, with divine fury. * * |- | Baihumon Baihumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological , known in Japan as . It is the Sovereign that guards the West, and represents the element of steel and season of Autumn. It commands the Deva Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Caturamon. Although it is the youngest of the Sovereigns, it is also the most powerful, and like Azulongmon it is a neutral being that generally won't ally with others. The kanji on its vambraces read . Digimon Adventure 02 Although Baihumon neither appears nor is mentioned in the series, he is one of the Harmonious Ones, who, together with his partners, is defeated by the Dark Masters. They are released when the DigiDestined use the powers of their Crests but are re-imprisoned when Ken Ichijouji becomes the Digimon Emperor. They then create the D-3 Digivice and gave it to the new DigiDestined to fight against Ken. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Baihumon makes a full appearance in this game, set shortly after Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji defeat Millenniummon and Ken receives the Dark Spore. In it, Ebonwumon and the other Harmonious Ones set up a false contest under the pretense that all but one of them has become evil, and the Tamer who wins the contest must stop the others. Ryo wins this contest, and it is revealed that it was set up to train him to fight Moon=Millenniummon. Digimon Tamers Baihumon lives in the White Tower at the highest plain in the Digital World. When Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon arrive in his part of the domain, they find the Northern guardian Ebonwumon watching over his place as he fights the D-Reaper. Shortly after, Baihumon appears and collapses from exhaustion. Later on, Baihumon and Ebonwumon meet with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon on how to handle the D-Reaper situation and help Calumon release the Shining Digivolution which digivolves every Digimon in the Digital World to their Mega forms to help the Sovereigns. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Baihumon assisted Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Baihumon appears as the final boss of the game, fighting Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka for Impmon. Attacks * : Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. * * |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Fanglongmon Fanglongmon is a Holy Dragon Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological , known in Japan as . It is the Sovereign that is enshrined in the Center, and represents the element of earth and the changing of the seasons. It is an emperor Digimon who rules the "world". Due to Lucemon, it was sealed in the deepest, darkest place within the earth. This being is good but also evil, and is called the "Taiji" of light and darkness. Its enormous body is covered in scales of the special "Huanglong Ore" that boasts of absolute hardness, so inflicting even a single wound upon it is impossible. Attacks * : Continuously disassembles everything in the Digital World, throughout eternity, into the two extremes of light and darkness, driving it into non-existence before long. * : Generates a gigantic typhoon of an earthflow on the scale of a natural disaster. * |- |} Trivia * While all four Harmonious Ones appear in Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers and even talk to Gennai and the Adventure Digidestined, only Azulongmon appears in the Adventure 02 anime series, and one of the Audio CD Dramas has Gennai claim that he only knows of Azulongmon. *''Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer'' indicates that, as the source of the Digimon Adventure/''Tamers'' Digital Worlds, the Master/Host Computers ENIAC and Atanasoff may exceed the Sovereigns in both power and authority. Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Weekly Featured Articles Category:Featured Articles